The Day After The Final Game
by waterrain
Summary: It is the day after the Women's World Cup and America decides to talk with England. He doesn't mind the fact England was rooting for Japan to win the World Cup. After all England's team had defeated Japan, but yet lost to France's team.


**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You. **

**The Day After The Final Game**

**By waterrain**

"I was rooting for Japan to win." England informed America and he received loud laughter from the blue eyed Nation.

"Yeah, Just because your team won against him. The score was 2-0. I still can't believe it since you lost to France. You won against Japan." America said cheerfully and tilted his head to the side while smirking faintly. "Yet France defeated you in the end. Heh, I recall you got really drunk and decided to strangle France while yelling out words that made me fall over in shock. Your team defeated Japan, but you lost to France. I guess that means I'm better than you."

To be honest the real reason England had been rooting for Japan to win the World Cup was due to the fact America would have been unbearable and annoying if the American women had won the World Cup. He had also been hoping America would become humble by the loss to Japan's team, but it seems as if nothing will make the blue eyed Nation become humble and it was just a losing fight.

'Honestly, America will never ever be humble about anything.' England briefly thought and he looked at him. 'He didn't get drunk last night or cry about the loss at any point and has the nerve to bring up my loss to France's team.'

"Fuck you, America. When will you stop bringing that up." England snapped angrily and his arms were crossed. America had ignored him and carried on as if he didn't hear the green eyed Nation.

"Heh, I defeated France." America commented happily and he was grinning widely. "You defeated Japan. France defeated you. I defeated France. Japan defeated me. What does that tell you, England?"

England just gave the blue eyed Nation a look and he received a bright smile from America.

"I'm still number one. After all I defeated France and you know that France had defeated your team. Your team defeated Japan. I'm still number one! I'm the epic and sexy hero after all." America said gleefully while having his index finger pointing up at the sky. "Japan won the Women's World Cup, but I'm still number one because I defeated France."

"Shut up, America. You are forgetting something important. Japan defeated Sweden and remember that your team lost to Sweden. Honestly, I do not understand you. Your lacking in logic." England informed him and he watched as America rolled his eyes.

"Whatever, England. Japan and Sweden was like 3-1. Me and France was like 3-1. Besides Sweden and me was like 2-1. You and Japan was 2-0. So I did better against Sweden since it was 2-1 while Japan had zero points when he was against your team." America told him firmly and he puffed out his cheeks. "

"You have lost me. It doesn't matter for the outcome is you losing to Japan's team. So please stop trying so hard to make yourself look better than everyone else it's annoying." England stated flatly and he decided to just forget it for his head was starting to develop a headache.

"It's because of your old age that you are lost. I'll explain in really simple terms it doesn't matter because you defeated Japan yet you lost against France. I defeated France 3-1." America said slowly and he was looking at the green eyed Nation with wide eyes. "Understand? Even though you are old and your looks have gone down the toliet."

"I'm not old!" England yelled loudly and he gritted his teeth. "You are a complete and utter brat, America. My looks have not gone down the bloody toliet!"

"Your older than me, but I'm younger and completely sexy in all the right ways." America commented cheerfully and he winked at England. "I'm smart and sexy. Plus heroic, noble, and really modest! I'm the most modest Nation in the whole entire world."

"The day you become a little modest would be when the world is bloody ending." England said calmly, but after a moment regretted it.

"It's the end of the world as you know it and I feel fine!" America singed loudly and he was smiling brightly at the groaning green eyed Nation. "I'll sing you the entire song, England!"

"Oh, bloody hell." England muttered to himself and he decided to race away, but sadly America was able to keep up and able to sing that song at the same time.

"It's the end of the world as you know it and I feel fine!" America singed gleefully, he was not breaking a sweat keeping up with England, and the blue eyed Nation didn't feel tired at all after an hour of running unlike the poor green eyed Nation.

"Hello, America and England." France said calmly as he looked them over and sighed loudly. "Are you two fighting again? You both are so childish."

America rolled his eyes, crossed his arms, and gave France a blank expression. England gritted his teeth, fists clenched, and gave France a pissed off expression.

**Please Review and Thank You.**


End file.
